


The One where Isabella Never Happened

by WispyWillows11



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cute, Dorks, Ed nygma - Freeform, Fluff, Gotham, Gotham City - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Murder Husbands, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, adorbs, kiss, murder dorks, post 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispyWillows11/pseuds/WispyWillows11
Summary: How 3X05 should have ended.





	

The flicker of the warm, burning fire lights up Edward's face, the light casting a rosy glow and accentuating his high cheekbones. He strokes his bruised neck, skinny fingers rubbing the sore skin. He coughs.

Oswald enters the room carrying a small china cup full of warm tea. He sees Ed, sore and prodding his aching neck, and sighs. Ed sits on the couch in Oswald's favorite robe; only the best for Ed.

He walks farther into the room and holds out the cup for Ed. Ed turns his head and looks up at him. Oswald smiles slightly as Ed takes the cup, smiling himself as well. Oswald sits down beside Ed on the plush couch.

"It's ginger tea with honey. It's my mother's remedy for a sore throat," Oswald explains, referencing the cup now in Ed's hands. Oswald grimaces when he sees the awful bruising on Ed's neck. "Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" 

Ed shakes his head. "No, I'm fine." He coughs and takes a small sip from the cup. 

Oswald sighs. "I still don't understand why you didn't tell me what you were doing." 

Ed sets down the cup on the wooden table set before him. "Your shock when seeing Butch had to be genuine. The people had to believe it... and they did. And once again, you're the city's hero." Ed chuckles softly. 

"You were almost killed," Oswald insists, feeling guilty that Ed did this all just for him. 

"And you saved me," Ed replies. "Again." Ed coughs once more, but then his expression softens. He looks deep into Oswald's eyes and with a sincere voice says, "I hope you know, Oswald... I would do anything for you."

Oswald's heart stops at this revelation. He stares at the man sitting before him, this crazy, weird, wonderful, amazing man and wonders how he got so lucky to have the love of this man. 

Wait, was it love? Oswald had only ever gotten love from his mother and, for a very brief time, love from his father, but the kind of love that he presumed Ed had for him? Never. He didn't think he was capable of receiving that love from anyone. 

He himself didn't really know that he was capable of loving someone in this way either. But he did love Ed. He really did. The way he felt when he was with Ed, as if he was walking on air and as if his heart would burst from happiness at a moments' notice, made it clear to him that this was not just friendship he had with Ed. This is actual love and yes, he is capable of having it.

Well, at the moment it's only friendship he has with Ed. But that could be changed. 

"You can always count on me." 

Oswald breaks from his trance as Ed's words reach his ears. He knows he can. Always. 

Oswald wants to kiss Ed so much right now. Just take his face in his hands and smash their lips together, practically enveloping Ed in his kiss. He feels himself leaning towards Ed and thinks he must be imagining that Ed is doing the same, so he veers to the left and wraps his arms around Ed, pulling him close. He curses himself for not having the guts to kiss Ed, but he starts to smile as he feels Ed snuggle his face into Oswald's shoulder. No matter if they are friends or become lovers or whatever may happen, Oswald has Ed. He always will. He closes his eyes and grabs the back of the robe, clenching it in his fist, feeling overwhelmed. 

"Thank-you," is all he can manage to say. Oswald leans back from Ed and realizes that his eyes are wet. 

"Oswald, what's wrong?" Ed asks, wiping away a tear dripping down Oswald's cheek with his thumb. Oswald smiles and revels in the gentle touch.

"N-Nothing," Oswald says. "I've just never had a friend who would do that for me before."

Ed smiles. "Well, now you do."

"I'm glad I do."

"Oswald?"

"Yes, Ed?"

"May I kiss you?"

Oswald is surprised at this request. "W-What?"

"May I kiss you?" Ed repeats. "I've wanted to for a while now, and I'm not sure if you were going to do so before-"

Oswald leans forward and presses his lips to Ed's, effectively silencing him. Ed kisses Oswald back, warm and deep. He places a gentle hand on Oswald's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Ed slips his tongue into Oswald's mouth, stroking the other man's tongue with his own. Oswald softly moans into the kiss, placing one hand on the side of Edward's neck and running the other through his hair. Oswald's heart races and his mind clears of every thought except for one: Ed. He realizes that his hand on Ed's neck might be hurting him. 

He leans back and Ed questions abruptly, "Why did you stop?"

Oswald blushes at the thought of Ed being disappointed at the feeling of losing Oswald's lips on his own. "I-I'm sorry, I thought I might have been hurting you, er, your neck."

Ed smiles. "Not even a little. You could never, Os."

Oswald smiles at this. "Is that my new nickname?"

"Why, do you not like it? I can call you something-"

"I love it," Oswald says, smiling lazily.

"Good."

Oswald sighs just then, heart full of love and eyes full of happiness, feeling completely content.

For the first time in his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it, please. I'm an attention whore.


End file.
